Batting for the Other Side
by Birdland
Summary: Summary: Harry and Draco discuss whether they are Team Edward or Team Jacob. Established relationship. Boy love/Slash/Yaoi. Bella-bashing. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction, I would not be poor and I would currently be on a nice warm beach somewhere…only in dreams for me._

_Summary: Harry and Draco discuss whether they are Team Edward or Team Jacob. Established relationship. Boy love/Slash/Yaoi. Bella-bashing. Oneshot. _

_This idea came to me when talking to my friend about whether Harry Potter or Twilight was better (Harry Potter so won). Also please note in this story the timelines have been changed so that Harry and Draco are young enough to like/know about the Twilight saga. Not that big of a deal though. _

_HPDM_

The television screen darkened as the movie drew to a close, causing a sigh of relief to come from one of the viewers.

"Harry, I can't believe you forced to me watch that muggle rubbish!" a blond boy moaned at his boyfriend of two years. They had gotten together after Harry defeated Voldemort in their 6th year. They had decided to put their differences aside and found they got on rather well. One thing led to another and it wasn't long before they were ravaging each other in darkened corridors and empty classrooms. Now they had graduated Hogwarts they had pretty much been living together in the deserted Malfoy Manor although it wasn't official; Harry had kept his home address as Grimauld Place as a way of respecting his lost godfather.

It was then on a particularly dull day that Harry suggested watching a muggle movie. Draco had been reluctant; muggle fictions and technology were in his opinion just awful, but Harry had pulled out the puppy-dog eye look and Draco could never resist that, so that was how he ended up stuck watching New Moon.

"It was _**not**_ rubbish Draco" Harry exclaimed, looking at the Slytherin like he was insane. "It's beautiful" he sighed dreamily, staring at the screen like he expected it to start playing again.

"It was not beautiful. At all! It was terrible, not that I expected less of something made by muggles, but that was even worse than I thought."

"How can you say such horrible things Drake?" Harry pouted. "Don't you just love Bella and Edward?"

"Not really, no" he replied simply. "Edward just fucked off somewhere which wasn't the nicest of things for her but seriously, why is that enough reason to sit around for months and months doing nothing?"

"He did it for her own good! And besides, if you vanished off somewhere I wouldn't be very happy for a long time."

"So you're saying if I left suddenly without a trace you would mope around for months on end?" he asked the brunette, raising an eyebrow, raising it even higher when Harry nodded.

"You are whacked up Potter…now if you ask me she'd have been a lot better off with that Jacob boy."

"What? Jacob and Bella? No, no, it's Bella and Edward. Team Edward ya know?" Harry exclaimed tilting his head, while Draco just stared at him like he was talking in tongues. "Team Edward and Team Jacob, it's like the basis of the fandom, deciding who you think Bella would be better with and who's hotter and all that jazz" said Harry waving his hands around as if that would help the boy understand.

"And you honestly think you're on this team of Edward's?" Draco asked, still with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Him and Bella are perfect for each other. You'd know if you read the books. And then there's the fact he's absolutely gorgeous" he said staring dreamily again.

"I really don't see how. He ditched the girl, seems to be a control freak and most importantly he glitters in the freaking sun! How can a so called vampire who _glitters_ be any good to anybody?"

"It's cute Draco. He's cute" defended Harry. He would not allow himself to lose the debate.

"Nah, he reminds me too much of that guy who died when we were in fourth year. Diggory. Annoying prat"

"Draco, Cedric is dead! Have some respect for his memory" Harry exclaimed shocked.

The slytherin ignored him however. "Now that Jacob…he has some abs. Very rugged and handsome and he just about made that Billie girl bearable…"

"Bella" Harry corrected.

Draco continued to ignore him. "And at least his werewolf form is something powerful and manly and something that doesn't glitter and then there's the fact that…"

"Alright, I get it. You're Team Jacob. You can stop now" Harry muttered, not looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Oh my, are you jealous Potter? Envy doesn't suit you darling" Draco teased.

"I am not jealous" Harry said a bit too harshly.

"Oh really?"

"Well maybe a little" he muttered.

"Now you know how I feel when those books took you away from me for that month"

"Yeah well…"

"But I'd like to think I am better than any of those books and movies could ever be"

"Of course"

"And I'd like to think I'm a lot hotter than the glittery twat"

"Yeah but…"

"And I'm pretty sure no matter how nice Jack's abs are he will never beat you in looks"

"Jacob" Harry corrected again, looking at the floor, only to have a hand on his chin pulling him up to look the blond in the eyes.

"Yes, much hotter" the slytherin murmured, before closing the gap in between them and pressing their lips together. Soon hands were roaming and clothes were coming off and the house elves could hear the moans and cries of pleasure as Draco thrust hard and deep into the brunette beneath him.

Half an hour later, they lay panting hard, slicked with sweat and tangled together.

"Hmm, Drakey?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"Yes babe?"

"How about we forget about Bella, and just have a new team where Edward and Jacob can have hot sweaty boy-sex instead? We can call it Team Jakeward."

Draco laughed. "That sounds a hell of a lot better. Now let me show you how a real vampire is" and he proceeded to attack Harry's neck.

Down in the kitchens Dobby turned to one of the other elves; Topsy. "What movie do you think the masters watched this time?"

_End_

Hope you liked it. Let me know either way (although if you didn't be a lamb and tell me how to improve)

Ta-rah ^_^


End file.
